Star Wars: Jedi General pt 7 true power
by Sithproductions
Summary: Marsis and Bariss are forced to use the force to its true potential!


Basher, Blitz and Pik moved among the fungus trying to avoid the droid patrols. They were everywhere, everyonce and a while a STAP would zoom by. How no one noticed clones wearing white and Red armor no-one knew. Basher had a DC-15s, Pik had 2 DC-17 hand blasters and Blitz carried his favorite weapon a Z-6 Rotary gun. Up ahead Basher saw a human among the droids. He signaled his brothers to stop.

Supreme commander, It seems the jedi have taken up a posistion in the nearest settlement, what should we do? A battle droid commander said to the rattataki woman in front of him. She had 2 lightsabers strapped to her waist.

We will simply bomb the town, kill the settlers the jedi and their troops.

Yes supreme commander, I will prepare the hyena bombers.

We have to warn the General. Blitz said.

Yeah, lets move. Pik said.

They headed back through the brush trying to reach Marsis before it was too late.

General? Bashers voice came over the commlink.

Whats up basher? Marsis responded.

The seppies are going to bomb the village.

We dont have any air support!

I know general what are we going to do?

Ill figure something out. Bariss get all the villagers here, the clones should be safe as long as they hide.

All troopers this is General Rand, take cover there ars bombers comming at us. Marsis yelled into his commlink. Bariss got all the villagers to stand behind marsis.

What are you planning? she asked angrilly.

This is a long shot but it might work, were going to use the force to block the bombs.

What?

You are insane we cant do that!

Do you want these people to die?

No...

Then we have to do this.

Marsis and Bariss held up their hands as the bombers came into view.

We are going to stop the bombs with the force and chuck them where they wont harm the villagers. The bombers all dropped the bombs at once. Marsis and Bariss reached out with the force and grabbed the cluster of bombs. It was as if a giant invisible hand grabbed them.

I cant do this! Bariss screamed. They are too heavy!

If I drop these bombs you die too! He yelled at her.

Her arms began to drop.

Bariss! He continued yelling. I know its hard... but I cant do this alone!

The bombs began to fall from Marsis's grip as her hold weakened.

Everyone is going to die if you dont help me!

Her hold gave out.

He struggled to hold onto the bombs.

Bariss!

She reached out again grabbing the bombs. They flung them at the same time into the nearby fungus. There werent clones in there right? She asked.

No. He replied.

She looked at him. Then smilled and embraced him once again. This time he didn't mind. I couldnt have done it without you. He said.

She let go of him and looked on toward the trail the droids would be emerging from any minute now. Basher, Blitz and Pik ran over to Marsis. General... Basher said gasping for breathe, the supreme commander is... A rattacki jedi... The droid was talking to her... we need to... get ready...

Calm down trooper. Marsis said.

He heard clanking from the ridge. Here they come!He activated his blade.

Blitz turned around spinning his rotary gun's barrels. Bariss activated her blade. The droids came down the hill that lead to the small flat cliff. There were about 50 regular battle droids while the rest sat on the hill along with 5 tanks. The droids ran down the hill blasters blazing. Marsis jumped through the air did a front flip and landed in the middle of the droids. They looked at him. He ducked and spun cutting the droids that surrounded him in half. Bariss quickly followed suit by jumping and tossing her lightsaber down towards the droids. It spun rapidly cutting through about 15 droids before it returned to her hand. The small group of droids that remained Marsis quickly disbatched with a series of slashes and cuts. Next another group of droids came down the hill. This group was more super battle droid then the last. Marsis force pushed the lead droid. It flew backward smashing into 4 other droids before it hit the ground itself.

Marsis yelled into his comm; Attack!

The clones popped out of the fungus and out from underneath the houses and rained plasma bolts down onto the attacking droids. After about 30 seconds of continuous fire the clones let up leaving a pile of sparking smoking droids. Then from over the hill came the 5 AAT's. Standing on the turret of the lead tank was a Rattatak woman. She had two lightsabers strapped across her waist. She detached them from her waist and ignited them revealing 2 Red blades. Men retreat! Marsis yelled. The clones scrambled away. The rattatack slashed down 3 clones as they ran by.

Who are you? Marsis asked angrilly as he fell into a fighting posistion. Bariss did the same bringing her lightsaber up to her view. It left a blue glow across her face. I am Ventress count Dooku's aprentice.

Supreme commander huh? Cant say I'm impressed. Marsis taunted.

Bariss laughed. She doesn't look like much of a challenge does she?

Marsis smiled in response.

You wanna dance Ventress? Marsis shouted.

Ventress jumped twirling her sabers and came into contact with Bariss.

Bariss pushed her blade forward flinging the assasin backwards. Marsis then jumped and hit the assasins blades, dead on. The juyo form didn't work as well against her as it did against Grievous. Bariss lunged her blade pointing at the assain who parried the attack and knocked bariss's saber from her hands. When bariss went for her saber the assasin slammed her into a house with the force. Which left her unconcious.

Marsis grabbed the saber with the force and began to dual wield. It took him a moment to get a feel for bariss's weapon. He jumped both weapons held over his head, he aimed his attack right at the assasin. The assasin jumped as well, They clashed mid air, sending each other flying backwards. He twirled the dual blades in his hands.

Are you sure you can handle me jedi? Ventress threatened.

Yeah, I think I'm capable of handling an assasin who can hardly hold her lightsabers right. Marsis replied.

She roared as she charged him. He blocked the attack then spun around striking a blow, he then doubled back and blocked her next attack. He raised both blades to meet both of hers. The attack was fierce, he responded by force pushing her backwards. She was able to stay on her feet somehow and attacked him with a flurry of stabs and slashes. He parried each one with considerable ease. She was surprised at how easily he was able to block her attacks, this angered her and she increased the variety and strength of the attacks. She was also more random in the types of attacks she was using. Unlike grievous she could block the juyo, grievous had trouble due the fact that he wasn't force sensitive and didn't have a droid's proccesor. She was force sensitive and could block the juyo, the only true way to kill her would be waiting for a break in her form. Marsis didn't want to kill her though. He waited for her to strike again, when she lunged he force pushed her into one of the huts. She dropped her weapons.

You must realize you aren't skilled enough to beat me? He said deactivating both weapons.

She looked around rapidly; You are a mere boy, but how...? She then stood up, and looked at him menacingly. She then picked up her weapons with the force. She turned and signaled the tanks to fall back. He turned to look at bariss who still lay on the ground. He looked up to see fox and the men from red company sliding down the hill on cables. Klix quickly ran over to Bariss. Fox aproached marsis and looked at him.

I guess you made out ok sir? He asked.

Of course commander, I always do. Marsis responded.

Fox chuckled.

Overhead Marsis heard the familiar sound of gunships. He looked up as they landed in small center of the village. Troops wearing camo armor stormed off the gunships and secured the perimeter. Master Luminara stepped off the gunship.

It appears you have the situation under control? She asked looking around.

I always find a way master. Marsis replied.

Where is my aprentice?

Over there on the ground, some sith got the best of her.

Excellent, We are to procede by gunship to the next droid occupied town. The gunships are on their way to pick up your men, Mine will go ahead and scout.

Excellent, What of our armor?

They will head back to the Ship, and will be transported by drop ships to us.

Ok then Master I'll meet you there.

The troops loaded back on the gunships. Master luminara smiled as the doors closed and the gunships took off.

Fox how many men are we taking to the next village? Marsis asked walking over to klix.

Well sir, There are only 4 more gunships which means, about 30 men each, so...

120 men?

Exactly, So the others will come with the dropships in the walkers.

Ok, then commander let's get under way.


End file.
